Challenge Vampire Diaries Damon Story
by Delelonnie
Summary: Challenge Vampire Diaries Damon Story


Vampire Diaries

Pairing:Damon/Elena/Caroline/Bonnie and Stefan/Lexi or Stefan/Rebekah

The reletionship between Damon and Stefan are still brotherly even after turning and they are still good/best friends with no major changes in the personality

Both Damon and Stefan are already over Katherine for some time before they came back to their home town of Mystic Falls

Becouse they havent changed significantly after being turned into the Vampire the story itself will change significantly for both of them they will be known as the guardians of the Bennet Bloodline of the Witches as well as (Mostly becouse lets be honest all Vampires kill sometimes) Good Vampires very similar to Lexi

Damon and Lexi had a fling in the 1920 but it didnt worked out the way they would have wanted it too so they have parted ways easily as good friend with benefits;)hehehe

After arriving in the Mystic Falls and getting to know Elena,Caroline and Bonnie Damon started to develop unique powers/abilities that no Vampire ever posessed before him and that later in the story these powers of his will be the key to alot of things

Stefan is still the Reaper but Damon tries to constantly help him with his problem of control and he(Damon) and Lexi already helped him few times in the past when he lost control and became the Reaper temporarily

Damon still turned Isobel (Elena biological mother)

Despite being 170+ years old Damon has the power and everything else of the Vampire that is almost 500 years old

Demon personality is almost the same with his bad boy charisma and a feeling of danger he is exuding himself but not there is no manipulative side to him and much less darkness as well as he can control of his impulses(he wont do some stupid things one moment only to try to apologize in the next like snapping Jeremy neck etc)

Stefan still met the Originals and had relationship with Rebekah in the past (same as in the Series with the only exception that he and Damon were still brothers/best freinds)while Damon was somwhere else(they were not together all of the time after turning)

Damon were never in the Whitmor becouse before he was taken there Stefan killed whoever was taking him there(therefore Damon and Enzo never met)

Zach is living away from Mystic Falls with Gail and Sarah and only comes to Mystic Falls from time to time for the Council business and to watch after the house for his Uncles Damon and Stefan

Becouse of their personality and their History some events will go diferent way which will take a Domino effect of the story as a whole altogether

Eventually Damon will turn all three of his girls into a Vampires Elena will be turned the first close to the end of the season 2,Caroline will be turned almost immidiately after her and Bonnie(she will be similar to the Vampire/Witch Hybrids but even stronger becouse she will channel Magic not from some spell but from the Nature all around herself) will be turned when Katherine will kill Bonnie (snap her neck) after Bonnie will refuse to make her something similar to an Advanced Original Vampire(Posessed Alaric),all three girls will die with Damons blood in their system and all three of them will develop a sire bond with Damon that later will be broken

The Story will start at the season 1 from where Damon meets Elena on the empty road for the first time thinking the she is Katherine(the scene from the 4 season when Elena remembers everything Damon compelled her to forget) but with the diferent ending that Damon doesnt compell her to forget anything and pretty soon they started dating

The Story itself wood be good if it wood be from the start of season 1 to the end of season 4

Hopefully this story will be 100k-300k words

For the powers of Damon:Shooting lightning out of his finger tips(something akin to Force Lightinng from the Star Wars),Iron/Steel skin (something like Supermans but obviously not that powerful but still if Damon concentrates it can protect him even from an Original if he can concentrate),Almost Complete Resistence to the Originals compilsion and even when he is compelled he can still resist and if he has enough willpower even completely overpower the compulsion,Almost Complete Resistence to the Werewolf bite (after Tyler will bite him for the first time which will be earlier that in the series Damon during his halucination will bite Elena and Bonnie and after drinking their blood the bite will heal almost as quickly as with Klaus blood and after that when Werewolf will bite him the bite will be there for a few hours and then will disappear if multiple bite it will just take longer but it still wont be able to kill him),Weather Manipulation(at his absolute peak will be able to Manipulate Weather on a small town scale in basically whatever he wants) and finaly Full Power(his eyes becomes bright Royal Purple and there is no veins can be seen on his face like usual when Vampire shows his "Vampire Face" and his abilities will increase to the point that he will be able to fight and even win against the Original Hybrid by overpowering him without significant effort(will be something like Advanced Original Vampire + Upgraded Original Vampire = Damon Full Power Mode) but its only for a few minutes and after that is over he will be put into a state similar to a Dessication of the Vampires and will be incredibly tired and will need a LOT of blood to come back to normal

Overall Damon in this story will be much less of an ashole that in the TVD/TO series and after coming to Mystic Falls he will become even better as a person and as a Hero of this story(Superman/Knight in the Shining Black Armor like Elena and Stefan joked about him when they were running from the Travelers)


End file.
